Ouran HighSchool Host Club Lover
by thecolorblack
Summary: Masami yoshiko, cool,pretty,crazy, what else would a man want? one day she goes to Ouran and Meets Haruhi,moving on she soon meets the host club. so what will happen? i don't first fanfic that i did on my own. please review! better in the inside promise


Ouran HighSchool Host Club Lover

Chapter 1 things you should know.Characteristics|:. Ouran HighSchool Host Club Lover

Date this form was created: 10-16-14  
Full name of Character: Masami Yoshiko  
Reason, meaning or purpose behind the name: Masami meaning elegant beauty Yoshiko meaning favorite child, frangrant/incense, good child  
Nickname: Masa  
Reason for nickname: short and half a little of the frist name  
Race: white  
Occupation/class: middle  
Social class: middle

.Physical Appearance|:.

Age: 16  
How old they appear: cool cute scary all at the same time  
Eye Color: blue  
Glasses or contacts? both  
Hair color length and style: black normal hair to her ankles  
Weight and height: 115lb '5'5'  
Type of body (build) weak D cup curvy  
Skin tone and type (i.e., harry, slimy, scaly, oily, fair, burns easily): white skin smooth  
Shape of face: heart  
Distinguishing marks (dimples, moles, scars, birthmarks, etc.): beauty marks on next to her nose  
Predominant feature: body face  
Is s/he healthy? yes she is healthy  
If not, why not? Or why are they healthy?  
Do they look healthy? Why/why not? she is healthy because i want her to be

.Favorites|:.

Character's favorite color: black  
Least favorite, why? purple  
Music? pop black metal classical  
Least favorite music, why? folk music  
Food: sushi black coffie  
Literature: fan fiction  
Expressions: drama serious  
Expletives (curse): non  
Mode of transport: bike  
Hobbies: singing dancing playing violin playing computer games

.Personality|:.

Habits: bitting nails holding her own hands  
Greatest Strength: standing up  
Greatest Weakness: picked on  
Soft spot: sweet words  
Is their soft spot obvious, why/why not: not obvious because she does not get sweet word from her kin or other people( not including her friends)  
If not, how do they hide it: she can hide it but not really well  
Biggest Vulnerability: be friens with three people  
Most at ease when: with her friends  
Most ill at ease when: around the twins  
Priorities: getting good grades  
Philosophies: XXXX  
How they feel about themselves: good  
Past failure they would be embarrassed to admit: singing on stage

Why?then hit a really high note a face first to hit the ground on stage

.Background|:.

Hometown: America  
Type of childhood: not so well  
First Memory: going to a store when she was five and said when your heart is pummping you died when its not your alive.  
Most important child hood event that still effects him/her: when she was eleven Why?her mother abandon her Education: intellagent  
Religion: jesus  
Finances: paying for her home

:

.Family|:.

Mother: Emily heartbreak  
Relationship with her: bad but still loved her  
Father: John Smith  
Relationship with him: good you could say if you did not know them  
Siblings, How many, relationship with each: non  
Children of siblings: non  
Other extended family: haruhi  
Close? Why or why not:close only family member she loves

.Traits|:.

Optimist or pessimist? Why? Optimist. try's to keep a smile on some ones face  
Introvert or extrovert? Why? Introvert because i have no idea  
Drives and motives: to please people  
Talents: singing dancing playing violin acting  
Extremely skilled at: all above  
Extremely unskilled at: playing flute  
Good characteristics: nice pretty  
Character flaws: scary mean  
Mannerisms: non  
Peculiarities: getting picked on  
Biggest regret: going to Ouran  
Minor regrets: showing love haruhi  
Biggest accomplishment: falling for math  
Minor accomplishments: passing middle school  
Darkest secret: if i told you then it would not be a secret  
Does anyone know?XXX  
How did they find out:XXX

.Perception|:.

How do they relate to others: idk  
How are they perceived by strangers: scary popular cute nice and mean  
Friends: Haruhi Yasuko Yoko Usagi Yoshi the host club  
Wife/husband/lover: unknown yet  
The Hero/Heroin: unknown  
How do they view the Hero/Heroine:XXXX  
First impression of the character: nice. IF she likes them  
why? because she weird that way  
What happens to change this perception: getting to know her  
What do people like most about this character: body face  
What do they dislike most about them: you attdude

.Goals|:.

Immediate: be like Haruhi  
Long term: yes  
How do they plan to accomplish them: let Haruhi tuder her  
How will others be effected by this: yes

.Problems/Crisis|:.

How do they react in a crisis: good  
How do they face problems: not bad but not great  
Kind of problems they usually run into: all  
How they react to new problems: just fine... yeah just.. fine  
How they react to change: above

.General|:.

Favorite clothing, why: black any thing black  
Least favorite, why: whait stuff  
Jewelry: ring white with a blck rose in it  
Other accessories: i patch black glove always waring them  
Drives: be awsome popular and sweet  
Where do they live: they live in a apartment  
Where do they want to live: were they are right now  
Spending habits, why: non  
What do they do too much of, why: bit their nail idk  
Most prized possession, why: ring gloves glasses  
People they secretly admire, why: host club friends Haruhi  
Person they are most influenced by, why: Haruhi  
Most important person in their life before story starts, why:  
How do they spend the week just before the story starts: hanging out with her pet juil


End file.
